El Reencuentro
by Aranza
Summary: -Ambientada en el país de chile y algunas de sus ciudades y en Miami y Argentina- Katara, era una chica común del liceo 1, pero su vida cambiara al viajar a tocopilla. Hay conocerá a Zuko, un fútbolista que le robará algo mas que su corazón.
1. Prólogo

_Prologo:_

''siempre pensé que podría ser amado y nunca obligado a hacer lo mismo... pero las cosas cambiaro... solo tengo una duda : ¿ Aprecio de que?''

**''**_**La vida transcurre en los ojos de los que la ven, de los que la viven y la sienten.''**_

Eran una pareja perfecta, opuestos los dos, pero los opuestos se atraen, se pueden hacer daño pero se recuperan fácilmente, pueden convertir todo el odio que sienten mutuamente a amor.

Pero cuando los sentimientos de uno son traicionados, se desata la furia. El dañado no sederá, olvidará pero no perdonará.

Es así como se desarrola esta historia de dos jovenes enamorados, traicionados y olvidados por si mismos.

Quizás, no se entiendan los problemas o dramas adolescentes, los problemas de dos jovenes, de diferentes mundos, que conocieron, _el dolor del reencuentro._

_**la Autora.**_


	2. Destello de Luna

**Lamento haber borrado el fic: ''viento blanco'' pero como recompensa de este, voy a escribir este otro, ojala que les guste... La historia se ambienta en la ciudad de santiago, de chile, y luego en Tocopilla, luego en Canadá y luego en Argentina.**

**Zuko como fútbolista, esta basado en el fútbolista real, Alexis sanchez. (sonrojo intermitente) XD**

* * *

- Abuela!, abuela!- gritaba una hermosa joven de cabello castaño , tez morena y ojos azules.- ¡¡Abuela, ven!!, tengo que contarte algo!!- gritaba mientras corría por el patio de su casa, conteniendo los saltos de sus perros por verla tan felíz.

-¿Porque gritas tanto katara?- Su hermano, sokka, de 18 años, era un fútbolista de Colo Colo, buen jugador, un poco farandulero, pero simpático y sin duda, muy divertido y gracioso.

- Ay!, sokka, no te imaginas lo que me paso, y yo que pense que el director Roku me odiaba! - la joven trataba de contener su emoción, con 16 años, y siempre ignorando el hecho de que el director la estimaba mucho, cualquiera se ponía así.

- Que ocuure pequeña? - una señora de mas o menos, unos 60 años, se dirigía a su felíz nieta.

- Ay abuelita!, estoy tan felíz - la chica saltaba emocinada mientras cargaba a uno de sus perros en los brazos.

- Pero katara!!, cuenta!!

- Ok, ya miren... el colegio decidió trasladarme a Tocopilla como alumna de intecambio!! - Katara estaba tan felíz ahora ya no tomaría el Transantiago para irse desde su casa en San joaquín al Liceo 1.

Toda la familia, los cuatro (mas la embarazada novia de sokka, sukki) mas los dos perros compartían la misma alegría que la ojiazul, alegría que no se sentía desde hace mucho tiempo por la perdida de los padres de los jóvenes.

- Pero katara, ¿y cuando te vas?

- Pasado mañana ; a Tocopilla los pasajes - la joven río de buena gana.

- Oye pero cuidadito con andar ponceando por ahí - dijo sukki con un tono burlesco en su voz.

- Por favor sukki, yo soy una mujer de ciencia, no caigo tan bajo.

- Si, claro!!

- Sokka!!

* * *

En otro lugar, exactamente en Tocopilla, un joven de tez blanca (pese al calor) pelo negro y ojos dorados estaba en la plaza con sus amigos.

- ¿Y zuko?, te vas para santiago? - un joven que se mojaba la cara con un poco de agua de mar, miraba a su amigo.

- No pude, le dieron el intercambio a ty lee.

- Hasta ahí no más llegaste con el ponceo

- Ja ja ja - rieron todos.

Todos los jóvenes estallaron en risas, menos zuko, el comentario no le hizo gracia.

* * *

Katara estaba empacando sus cosas, mientras su abuela ordenaba todos sus papeles.

Su hermano veía tv. mientras sukki comía un pan, realmente, los antojos en ella estaban haciendose presentes; no ayudaron en nada.

La chica abrazó fuertemente a sus perros, y se despidió de su familia.

Tomo un taxi que la llevaría al terminal y se perdió en el horizonte.

* * *

-Oye zuko, ¿cuando me vas a decir que quieres ser mi novio? - una chica de trez blanca y ojos negros se inclinaba para besar al ojidorado.

- Mai, ya te dije que... - pero no pudo seguir hablando porque la joven se adueño de sus labios, besándolo apasionadamente a lo que el le correspondía con delirio.

* * *

- Bien, adiós Santiago.

Katara miró por última vez a su querido Santiago y subió al bus.

La andanza no fue larga, ni corta, cuando al fín llegó al terminal de Tocopilla, se bvajó, consultó unm taxi y volvió a perderse en el sol.

* * *

- Oigan, vamos a las afueras del pueblo, estoy como aburrido.- Haru, wl mejor amigo de zuko se rascaba muy bien su pelo , estilo ''hippie''

- ¡¡Ya vamos!!

* * *

- Aqui es?

- Si señorita , hasta luego, que le vaya bien.

- Hasta luego, igualmente.

La chica bajó del taxi con sus maletas y comenzó a caminar hacía el pueblo.

- Oigan, miren ¿ quien viene?

- Una morena toda fea...

- Callate mai, ¿vamos a verla?

- Ya vamos

Zuko, mai, jet , yue, azula y haru se acercaron a katara quien venía un poco cansada con sus maletas.

- Hola - el primero en hablar fue Jet.

- Hola- la chica sonrió con dulzura a los seis jovenes.

-¿Como te llamas? - zuko preguntó con una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro.

- Katara ¿y tu?

- Zuko.

Mai miraba celosa la escena de los dos jóvenes.

Pero ella no dejaría que nadie le quitara a su Zuko... NADIE...

- ¿Y que haces aqui? - Yue se acercó a conversar, la chica le había caído bien.

- Yo... vengo de alumna de intercambio...

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, katara enarcó una ceja y luego, enojada, frunció algo el ceño.

Sin despedirse se dio la vuelta por detrás de los otros jóvenes, y siguió hacia delante.

- Adiós ...

- Adiós

Pero zuko no se quedó tan tranquilo, corrió para alcanzar a la ojiazul y llevarla a alguna pensión, en donde se pudiera alojar por la semana que estaría en Tocopilla, bajo la atenta mirada de Mai.

- Gracias.

- De nada...

Katara tomó sus maletas y entró a la habitación.

Se despidió de Zuko y de los demás chicos, luego de eso, una vez que estuvo sola, se acostó a dormir pues había descansado muy poco, dormiría hasta la noche.

Mañana... sería otro día.

* * *

**ojala que les haya gustado y ... ¡¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!**

**Solo..dejen reviews porfis!!**


	3. Palpitaciones

**Segundo capi **

_''Palpitaciones''_

Era una mañana soleada, pero un poco fría en Tocopilla.

Katara abrió sus tiernos ojos azules, se revolvió el cabello y se levantó. Se metió a la ducha, se enjabonó el cuerpo y comenzó a dejar caer el agua sobre ella.

* * *

Zuko, por su lado, despertó estirándose, ya era hora de colegio, tenía 17 años e iva en tercero medio.

Katara , también se puso su uniforme, tomó su bolso, se despidió de la señora a quien le arrendaba la pieza y se fue al colegio.

En la entrada de la escuela vió a zuko, jet , yue, azula y haru y a la paranoíca de mai. La chica no hizo caso y prefirió no acercarse, además debía ir a hablar con el director.

Pero antes de que partiera, zuko la vió y corrió adonde ella.

- Oye ¿y tu?

- Yo que?

- Nada, que... ¿en que curso vas?

- En tercero medio..

- Yo igual!! ¿y cuantos años tienes?

- 16 y tu?

- 17... ¿y ahora adonde vas?

- A hablar con el director.

- Aaa...

- ¿Porque?

- No por nada, pero... ¿te acompaño?

- Yaa!!

Zuko y katara se miraron algo sonrojados, mientras mai, los miraba de reojo.

- ¿Vamos? - Katara le decía con cariño.

- Ah!!, si, vamos!

Zuko le tomó la mano, a lo que la jovencita la liberó de inmediato.

- No tenemos tanta confianza...

- No, no si se , perdona.

La ojiazul le sonrió, el chico realmente le estaba cayendo muy bien, demasiado bien.

- ¿Aqui es?

- Sí , entremos.

Era una oficina blanca, muy bonita por lo cierto, con unos toques rojos que parecían pequeños lunares.

- ¿ Y donde esta el director?

- Nose, debería estar aquí.

De pronto, un señor bajo, gordo, de barba y ojos dorados penetrantes bajó de las escaleras para llegar a la habitacion.

- El es...

- Vaya, no tiene mucha cara de amigos ¿sabes?

- Sí.

El gordo señor se dirigió a los jóvenes bajo la atenta mirada de la ojiazul.

- Asi que tu eres la alumna de intercambio ¿verdad?

- Eh?, Oh!!, si soy yo.

- Como te llamas pequeña?

- Katara y usted señor?

- Bonito nombre para tan bella dama, yo soy Iroh.

- Pues mucho gusto señor iroh, y gracias por el halago.

Zuko miraba hechizado cada movimiento de su morena compañera, que inocente era, tan pura y tan tierna. Jamás había conocido a alguien así, todas las chicas que había conocido solo tenian en mente hacer eso. En cambio, katara no ; ella era una mujer pura y de ciencia.

- Ahora, que ya nos conocemos jovenes, deben ir a clases, si llegan tarde el profesor de seguro los va a retar.

- No se preocupe, ya nos vamos.

La chica salió y espero a su compañero afuera, mientras el director se dirigía a Zuko.

- Te doy un consejo zuko, ella te gusta, no la dejes ir.

Zuko se sonrojo un poco y miró hacía la puerta, debía seguir a su amiga, quien ya empezaba a caminar hacía la sala.

- ¿Y de que hablaban?

- ¿Que?

- Tu y el director...

- Ah!!, no de nada...

- Mmm

La chica le sonrió seductoramente a lo que zuko le contestó de la msma forma. El ojidorado volvió a ofrecerle la mano. Katara dudó un poco pero al fín de cuentas lo aceptó.

- Jijiji... te lo has ganado

- Jajaja...

Llegaron a la sala, el profesor ya había llegado y estaba pasando materia.

- ¿De que ramo es?

- Naturaleza.

Los dos jóvenes entraron algo temerosos por lo que el profesor les podría hacer.

Katara se corrió sus trenzas y su perlo suelto para adelante y espero lo que el profesor tenía que decirles.

- ¿Tu eres la alumna de intercambio?

- Si.

- ¿Como te llamas?

- Katara y usted?

- Yo soy el profesor Zhao ¿esta bien?

- Esta bien - concluyó con una sonrisita.

- ¿Y tu zuko?

- Yo que?

- ¿Donde estabas?

- Con ella, acompañandola.

- ¿Eso es verdad katara?

- Si es verdad.

- Ok, pero pasen rápido.

Zuko y katara pasaron, el ojidorado se sentaba con Mai, pero esta vez, decidió sentarse con la castaña.

- Gracias.

- ¿Porque?

- Por nada.

El profesor se dirigió a sus alumnos.

- Bien chicos, les voy a dar un trabajo que debe hacerse en grupo, de no más de dos alumnos; me van a averiguar un tema relacionado con la vida. Para mañana.

- ...

El timbre sonó, ya era hora de irse.

- ¿Vamos a mi casa a hacer el trabajo?

- Ya dale!!

Zuko y katara salieron del colegio, algo escondidos para que Mai no los viera.

Se ivan de la mano. Parecían dos jóvenes enamorados caminando disparejamente por las calles, las que parecían hechas solamente de polvo .

Cuando al fín llegaron a la casa del joven, Zuko hizo pasar a la ojiazul.

Katara miró al interior, gran parte del piso era de tierra, pero a ella no le importó. Su vista se fijó en un pequeño perrito negro que yacía solo en un rincón de la casa.

- Pasa.

- Gracias, pero... ¿que le ocurre al perro?

- La Akira... , esta preñada.

- Va a tener perritos.

- Si.

- ¿Desde cuando esta así?

- Desde el lunes.

- Desde el lunes, ¡¡ya es miércoles!!

- ¿Que ocurre?

- No la han saqado al patio?

- No.

- Sáqala.

- ¿¡que?!. No podemos esta super brava.

- Yo lo hare.

Zuko la miró extrañado ¿como iva a hacer eso y no resultar dañada en el intento?, si la perra no dejaba que nadie se le acercara.

- Segura?

- Sí.

Katara se acercó a la perrita y le acarició suavemente las orejas.

- ¿Como se llama?

- Akira.

La joven ojiazul le colocó el collar y la correa que le había pasado Zuko, y se la llevó al patio.

- Vamos Akira.

La perra obedeció, bajo el asombro de Zuko y su madre Ursa, la que recién había llegado.

- Es linda la niña.

- Sí... ¿¡que?!

- Hijo, te conozco... esa chica te gusta.

- ... Ya sisé, aunque la conozca hace muy poco, me gusta...

Salieron al patio, Katara miraba como la perrita hacía un hoyo en la tierra.

- ¿Tienes diario?

- Si.

Zuko tomó unos cuantos diarios y se los pasó a la santiaguina.

- ¿ Para que es eso?

- Para para que alla un ambiente más cálido y tambien para que la perrita lo ocupe al hacer su ''madriguera''.

De a poco, vieron como la perrita daba a luz a sus cachorros.

Fueron cuatro perritos maravillosos.

- ¿Te parece que si en vez de hablar de como se genera la vida humana, hagamos la tarea sobre la vida canina.

- Ya!!

Luego de eso, los chicos hicieron un informe en borrador, lo pasaron al computador, lo imprimieron y lo pusieron en una carpeta.

- Terminamos!!

- Sí, Terminamos.

* * *

_**OJALA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. SOLO REVIEWS PORFIS!!**_

_**ESTA SECCION ESTA PENSADA EN LAS PERSONAS QUE NO SON CHILENOS Y NO ENTIENDEN ALGUNOS CONCEPTOS:**_

**DICCIONARIO POKEMÓN:**

**1. PONCEAR : ¿QUE ES PONCEAR?**

Estos términos son "pokemones", poncear o ponciar significa atinar(besar y tal vez más) con varias mujeres una misma noche. La típica reunión social donde el individuo tira(de besar) con una joven, luego al rato otra hasta donde le den "la pasaa"(hasta donde pueda llegar sin que se lo impidan). Al parecer esta es la acepción original y las demás son variaciones de la misma.

**Y AHORA SI...**

**CHAO!!**


End file.
